


Knight in Shining Armor

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [12]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald green eyes.</p><p>Luscious chocolate curls.</p><p>Bright infectious smile.</p><p>Harry Edward Styles.</p><p>He was an epitome of a true angel, sent by the heavens to bless people.</p><p>Especially his best friend, Zayn. Who by the way is also head over heels in love with him.</p><p>But as the old cliché goes, "You can't always get what you want,".</p><p>Zayn wants Harry, but Harry would never want Zayn.</p><p>(Based on the prompt: What if Harry is straight, or so he thinks, but Zayn is in love with him? And one night Zayn is helping Harry studying or something and Harry convinces Zayn to go swimming and they like start making out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I might have lied to a certain princess that I'm too tired enough to post our latest one-shot offering. HAHAHAHA. I love you so much, Niki! Sometimes you don't have to be gullible and believe every word I say. LOL. HAHA. You'll always be my princess so I can never resist you or disobey you when you practically force me to post this. Anyway, this is another one-shot coming from me and my princess, @Tommogirl98 (mobile is being sht again and won't tag you ughh why) I hope you like this! All the love! :*
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, smut, SUPER DISORGANIZED WRITING C/O ME OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE I'M A SHIT WRITER AND NOT NIKI BECAUSE SHE'S GREAT HIHI. Hope you still enjoy!

Emerald green eyes.

Luscious chocolate curls.

Bright infectious smile.

Harry Edward Styles.

He was an epitome of a true angel, sent by the heavens to bless people.

Especially his best friend, Zayn. Who by the way is also head over heels in love with him.

But as the old cliché goes, "You can't always get what you want,".

Zayn wants Harry, but Harry would never want Zayn.

 

~*~

 

"Zayn I'm tired of studying..." Harry complained. "Let's go swimming."

"Harry, you know I can't." Zayn whined.

"Oh we can stay in the shallow end. Pleeeaasee" Harry pouts, and Lord knows Zayn cannot resist when Harry pulls of the puppy face card.

He avoids Harry's gaze for a minute, nodding his head in obvious defeat.

"Yes! Go change now, Zaynie!" Harry scampers to his own closet to pull of his own pair of swimming trunks.

 

~*~

 

  
Zayn stood at the edge of the pool as Harry jumped in. "Come on Zaynie."

Zayn took a deep breath, but didn't movie. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Zayn in, making the smaller boy scream in terror.

He held unto his curly friend for dear life, his obvious fear of water manifesting in all of his features.

"Shh, Zaynie, calm down love," Harry cooes, but to little effect.

"Sc-scared, H-haz," Zayn stutters out with tears leaking from his eyes.

Zayn showed no signs of calming down as Harry found himself staring at the other lad's beautiful features.

"Zayn." Harry breathed out. Zayn was literally shaking as he looked up at the tall lad he clung to. Without thinking, Harry grabbed Zayn from behind  the neck, bringing their lips together.

All Zayn's fears seemed to melt away as he kissed Harry back, wrapping his arms around his neck, and going limp in his arms.

It was like an alarm going off at Harry's side as he pushed Zayn away. He immediately ran into the house, completely forgetting that he left Zayn at the far deep end and that he couldn't swim at all.

"Harry!" Zayn called out as he was starting to sink, but Harry didn't care, obvious annoyance clouding his mind.

His mind was flooding with so much confusing thoughts and annoyance directed to himself rather than Zayn that he never realized his best friend was already out of sight.

It was just then when Harry realized that Zayn cannot swim and was most probably drowning, because of his own selfishness and carelessness.

"Zayn! Oh my gosh," Harry says as he was trying to locate his best friend under the water. He saw Zayn's motionless body, and cursed himself for doing this to him.

Harry pulled Zayn off the water, still whispering curses to himself. He laid Zayn's light body on the edge, and started giving him chest compressions.

"Zayn, baby, please wake up. I'm sorry," Harry cries out as his efforts showed no results, but he still tried.

It was a minute or two in the process when Zayn started coughing water out, and showing signs of consciousness. He opened his eyes moments after, sadness radiating in them.

"Zayn! Thank goodness you're awake!" Harry exclaims as he took Zayn in his arms, whispering apologies into his ear.

"No, Harry," Zayn says in his still weak voice, "I should be the apologetic one. I kissed you back, you were disgusted, and you left me," Zayn croaks out, tears leaking from his eyes. "It was all my fault,"

"No, I shouldn't have dropped you, no matter how I felt." Harry was still confused about the whole situation. "I'll go get you a towel." He said, getting up and going to the outdoors cabinet.

Zayn was still weakly laying there when he came back, coughs occasionally racking his frail body. Harry started drying Zayn up, and carried him upstairs to his room when he was finished.

"I understand if you don't wanna be friends with me anymore, Harry," Zayn weakly sobs out.

"Zayn..." Harry sighed. "For one I kissed you first... I don't know what came over me..." Harry frowned his brows, and shook his head. "But of course we're still friends."   
Zayn looked down at his hands in his lap. "I figured you would regret it..." Zayn shook his head and looked up at Harry, giving a weak smile. "Silly me..."

"Can I tell you something, Harry?" Zayn shyly asks, afraid of what might happen after this.

"What is it, love?" Harry gently responds, noticing the blush covering Zayn's chubby cheeks at the pet name.  
  
"That kiss, Harry... Was my first," The smaller boy admits, slumping his face into his small hands as the words left his lips.

Harry's eyes widened, it was highly improbable that their kiss in the pool was Zayn's first. He has to admit, the adorableness and the innocence of his best friend at this moment drives him crazy to the point that he wants to seal those pink lips with his own.

"Aw, Zaynie... I'm sorry, I stole your first kiss." Harry sighs. "I..." Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say. "If it makes you feel any better... it probably won't, but I've never gotten a blow job " Harry let out a sly chuckle.

Zayn looked up at Harry. "You haven't?" Zayn asked. Harry nodded and Zayn bit his lip. "Do you want one?" Zayn asked shyly.

Harry's eyes widened for a second, but then he fixed his expression. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. Zayn didn't answer, just bit his lip, looking down at his hands, then back up to Harry. "Um, no Zayn... I-I'm going back out by the pool... I'm not going to make you come." Harry said nervously, leaving before Zayn could say anything.

 

~*~

 

Zayn finally let his tears fall, as he realized he fucked up the only true friendship he has. Harry was straight, and would always remain that way. He completely misread him, leading himself on to the fantasy of Harry possibly liking him back.

Zayn slowly packed his things into his bag, and went downstairs once he was finished. He considered  bidding Harry goodbye, but decided against it once the thought came up. He started making his way out of the house when two arms turned him around and kissed him hard.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry's neck in instinct as the curly-haired pushed him into the door. Harry's hands started caressing Zayn's face, wiping the flowing tears on the cheeks.

The smaller lad pulled away first, as he cried into his hands.

"Stop doing this to me, Harry, please," Zayn pleads, and he swears he can hear his heart breaking into pieces.

Harry just went to kiss him again, but Zayn moved his head. "Harry no." Zayn cried.

"What?" Harry went to kiss him again but Zayn turned his head again. "What is it?"

"You're toying with me and I don't like it. I've already been humiliated enough."

Harry shook his head and went to kiss Zayn agajn, but Zayn kept on moving. "Zayn got Damn it!" Harry pinned Zayn's arms to the door with one of his large hands as the other grabbed his face. "Stop doing that."

Zayn doesn't want this, no matter how he wants Harry to like him.

"You don't understand, Harry!" Zayn finally screams out, as he falls unto the floor, breaking down. He's been holding everything for far too long, and he wants Harry to realize that.

Harry feels his heart break at this sight of Zayn, kneeling at his side and taking Zayn into his arms, letting him cry unto his chest.

"Shh, baby, I'm sorry," Harry cooes into Zayn's ear as he cradles him in his arms.

Zayn's sobs weakened until he was merely sniffling, a sign that he was tired and falling asleep. Soon, he was out like a light, his head resting still on Harry's chest.

Harry kissed the top of Zayn's head as he fully took him in his arms and carried him back upstairs.

He laid him down in his bed, gently taking off Zayn's wet swim shorts to change him into something more comfortable.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Zayn's little bum. He bit his lip as he laid Zayn on his stomach, Zayn still sleeping. Harry softly kissed at Zayn's bum, kissing up his back. Hovering over Zayn's backside.

Harry was about to spread Zayn's cheeks and eat him out, but he realized he had already hurt Zayn too much and taking advantage of him in his sleep would mean the end of what they have right now.

So got up and dressed Zayn and took him into his arms when he was done. They laid together on the bed, with Harry spooning Zayn.

 

~*~

 

Zayn stirred in sleep and snuggled into Harry's pillow. "Mmm, Harry." Zayn let out a small moan. Harry's eyes widened a bit as he looked to Zayn. Zayn let out a whimper, tossing and turning and humping the bed.

"Zayn?" Harry lightly shook Zayn. "Zaynie, wake up."

Zayn stirred awake and stared wide-eyed at Harry. "Did I talk?" He asked. "In my sleep?"

"I'm afraid yes, baby, but it doesn't matter," Harry says, not wanting to embarrass Zayn further.

"What did I say, Harry?" Zayn curiously asks.

"Like I said, love, it doesn't matter," Harry replies, shrugging the thought off.

"It matters so much if it had affected you!" Zayn insists, as he noticed Harry's discomfort.

Harry sighed shaking his head. "What were you dreaming?" Harry asked.

Zayn got a scared look on his face. "I-I asked you first."

Harry made a quick action and pecked Zayn's lips. "I think you know what you said."

Zayn shook his head and looked down, suddenly realizing what he was wearing. "W-who changed me?" Zayn asked.

Harry gave a small smiled, going to peck Zayn's lips again, but Zayn moved his head. Harry kissed Zayn's jaw instead then traveled down to his neck.

Zayn tensed as Harry sucked on his neck. "You skin is so soft." Harry whispered against Zayn's skin.

Zayn let out a gasp as he felt Harry bite down on his neck. "Harry."

Harry forced Zayn to lay down as he hovered on top of him, still working at Zayn's neck. "Harry please stop." Zayn pleaded, although it wasn't that convincing. "Don't tease me like this." He whimpered out. "You know I..." Zayn trailed off, not wishing to finish his sentence.

"I know, baby. I promise I'll be gentle with you, if you really wanna go all the way with me," Harry reassures as he kissed Zayn's forehead.

Zayn saw the sincerity in Harry's eyes, and nodded his head in response. "I want you, Harry," Zayn answers as he seals their lips together.

Harry went slow in his movements as he undressed both Zayn and himself in just a few seconds. He trailed kisses on Zayn's lips to his neck, biting the sensitve flesh near his collarbone.

Moans were eliciting from Zayn's lips as Harry went lower with his tongue, swirling it against both his nipples, one after the other.

Harry gently helped Zayn onto his stomach, his large hands feeling up and down Zayn's body. Harry noticed a nasty scar near Zayn's rear at the bottom of his back. "Zayn? What's this?" Harry asked, running his fingers over it.

Zayn's eyes widened and he quickly flipped back over. "It's nothing." He said nervously.

Harry frowned his brows and gave a gentle kiss to Zayn's lips. "Zayn. Tell me." Harry said. "How come I never saw it before?"

Zayn shook his head, leaning it against Harry's shoulder. "My uncle tried to rape me when I was little... he had a knife... thankfully my father walked in."

Harry's blood practically boiled at that and he ferrously kissed Zayn, making him flat on his back. "It's okay." Harry told him. "I won't judge." Harry went to flip Zayn back over but Zayn stopped him. "Zayn, it's okay." Harry kissed him. "It's okay."

Harry had Zayn lay on his stomach, Harry between his legs. Harry's hands roamed Zayn body, as he kissed down his back. He gave a kiss to his scar, making Zayn flinch. "Shhh." Harry breathed onto Zayn's skin. "It's okay."

"I'll take care of you, baby, I promise," Harry reassures as he turned Zayn around again. His lips trailed from Zayn's forehead to his lips, then to the curve of his spine. He stopped and looked at Zayn's scar, making Zayn cringe.

What took Zayn by surprise were the gentle kisses Harry pressed against his scar, love and care radiating from his kisses.

"Are you really sure of this, baby?"

Zayn bit his lip, hesitant but nodded anyway. Harry looked at him with concern but put his fingers to Zayn's lips. "Suck baby."

Zayn tentivly wrapped his lips around Harry's fingers, swirling his tongue around them. "You would be great at a blow job." Harry joked.

Harry pulled his fingers away and spread Zayn's cheeks apart. He easily slipped three fingers in Zayn. "I um... fingered myself yesterday." Zayn said nervously, blushing.

Harry let a growl like moan and kissed and bit at Zayn's back as three fingers worked inside him. "Okay, you're good." Harry spat on his hand and slicked himself up. He grabbed Zayn's hips and lined himself up, about to insert until Zayn spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait Harry." Zayn's eyes were shut tight and he literally shook. "I'm sorry..." Zayn cried a little now.

Harry came up and kissed his cheek, hovering over him. "Shhh, baby if you weren't ready... why not just say so?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you." Zayn mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Zayn...." Harry sighed, making Zayn look at him. "Baby I'm not going to force you."

Zayn was still shaking, the images of his uncle were replacing Harry's face in his mind. He felt so suffocated that it was as if his walls were slowly narrowing.

"Zayn!" Harry shakes him, and in an instant, the face of his uncle faded and Harry's angelic features came back. He immediately took him in his arms, refusing to let go as he cried unto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby," Harry repeats into his lover's ear, calming him down. He could only imagine how his childhood came about, and the brokenness he never knew. So much for being Zayn's best friend.

Zayn continued to cry in Harry's arms until it only came out sniffles.

Zayn took a deep breath and pushed Harry to lay on his back. "Zayn? What are you doing?"

Zayn gave soft kisses to Harry's lower stomach. "I don't know..." Zayn admitted.

Zayn took Harry's manhood in his hand, pumping it slightly. "Zayn, baby if you're not re-" Harry got cut off by Zayn taking him in his mouth, swirling his tongue. "Ah." Harry was gasping, not even able to form words.

Zayn continued his movements, taking Harry by surprise.

"B-baby," Harry moans out, as he felt his erection hit the back of Zayn's throat without even gagging.

His hands tangled tightly into Zayn's raven locks, pushing him further. The other man looked up into Harry's eyes, his innocent bambi orbs staring into his soul.

"I'm c-close," Harry chokes out as he neared his release, but he pulled Zayn just in time for him to hold it back.

The moment was for Zayn, not for him. Harry's main job was to make Zayn feel good, and he's about to do just that, in the way he knows.

Harry kissed Zayn, tasting his own precum. "I'm here to make you feel good." Harry kissed down to Zayn's neck, his fingers ghosting over Zayn's ass. "Can I eat you out baby?"

"Would that feel good, Harry?" Zayn asks, innocence evident from his voice. Harry tried his best not to feel aroused, because fuck, innocent Zayn is the hottest Zayn.

"Yes, baby, I would make it feel extra good for you," Harry gently replied. He helped Zayn lay on his stomach again, letting him relax on a fluffy pillow beneath his head.

Harry trailed kisses down his spine to the curve of his fine arse, kneeding the round cheeks in his hands. He spread them apart and blew against Zayn's hole, the other man moaning at the cold feeling.

"I trust you, Harry," Zayn admits, voice thick with so much emotion. Harry started tracing his tongue around Zayn's rim a few times before inserting it inside.

Zayn started whimpering and subconsciously pushed his ass back into Harry's tongue. Harry's hands squeezed Zayn's bum as his tongue swirled inside of him. "Harry." Zayn whimpered out. "My stomach feels weired."

Harry couldn't help but coo at Zayn's innocence. "That means you're about to cum baby." Harry said against Zayn's hole.

"Am I allowed to do that, Harry?" Zayn asked in between moans.

Harry took Zayn's erection in his hand and pinched at the tip, Zayn gasping in pleasure. His breaths became quicker and shorter, fucking his member into Harry's hand.

"Wait just a little longer baby." Harry took his own member in his other hand, pumping himself until her was on edge. "Okay baby. Let it go."

Harry gave a throaty moan as Zayn whimpered out, soaking Harry's sheets and part of his stomach.

Zayn was exhausted to say the least, and his eyes were lidded at the aftermath of their activities. He softly smiled at Harry as soon as they were done, and almost instantly fell asleep in his arms.

"I'll always take care of you, Zayn, my one and only princess," Harry promises. Zayn would always be his princess, just as Harry would always be his knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamest ending known to man, but blame me and not my princess. :* Kudos and comments are appreciated lovelies!


End file.
